


elastic heart

by rosalina2124



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Lonnie makes a sudden reappearance one night when Will is alone,how will everyone deal with the aftermath??? LyricsAnd another one bites the dustBut why can I not conquer love?And I might've thought that we were oneWanted to fight this war without weaponsAnd I want it and I wanted it badBut there were so many red flagsNow another one bites the dustYeah let's be clear, I trust no oneYou did not break meI'm still fighting for peaceWell I've got thick skin and an elastic heartBut your blade it might be too sharpI'm like a rubber band until you pull too hardYeah I may snap and I move fastYou won't see me fall apart'Cause I've got an elastic heart
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to take in a breath as I realize that it’s just Steve and I try to relax. I’m in the closet,it’s been a hell of a night,I’ve been home alone,Mom and Jon are out of town looking at a college this weekend,and my asshole of a dad just had to show up. He roughed me up a bit,dislocated my shoulder by grabbing my arm tightly,and me trying to pull away. I did manage to get out of his grip,down the hall and into my room. I blocked the door with a chair,grabbed my radio,and hid in the closet. I called code red,which is the signal for the party that something is really wrong. Mike responded first,I explained what was going on as best as I could,shakily,and he said he would call Steve and Hopper. I guess he did,because they finally made it after all this time,and I’m terrified. “Easy kid,I got you,it’s alright,he’s gone now”he murmurs softly as I let him grab me under the arms gently,to move me,it hurts a little but I tolerate it. “Ow,are you sure”I murmur nervously,I know he wouldn’t lie to me,but I’m still really nervous,I’ve been through a lot tonight,and I need to know.

“I’m sure little Byers,Hop just arrested him and is getting him to another officer so we can take care of you,can you tell me what hurts”he asks as he settles me on the bed for the moment,and he sits beside me. “J-just my arm,he grabbed me really hard earlier,and I tried to get out of his grip,but then I heard a pop and felt a pulse of pain right after I got out of it,then I came in here and hid”I murmur as I let him card a hand through my hair softly,comforting. “OK kid,it sounds like your shoulder might be dislocated Will,we’ll get you taken care of I promise,I’m going to go see if it’s safe to go out now”he says quietly squeezing my knee then moving to stand. I let him,and he opens the door,then goes down the hall. It takes a few minutes,then he comes back,and it’s time for better or for worse. “It’s safe kid,we’re going to get you to the ER alright”he says gently coming over to me. “OK I trust you Steve,Mom is going to kill me when she finds out what happened”I say timidly,I know Mom ain’t going to be happy when she finds out dad showed up here tonight.

“Don’t worry about that kiddo,your Mom isn’t going to be mad at you,this isn’t your fault,nobody knew he would choose to show up tonight,come here”he says comfortingly,as he lets me hug him. Then it’s time,he helps me stand,wrapping an arm around me like Jon does sometimes,then he guides me down the hall and into the living room,where Hop is waiting. “Hey kiddo,it’s safe now,he’s out of here Will,how bad did he hurt you”he asks kneeling to be down at my level. “Not too bad,he smacked me,and he grabbed my arm hard,I tried to get out of his grip,which I was able to,but I heard a pop and felt a pulse of pain in my shoulder”I say as I feel him move my left arm a little bit,to see how bad the damage is. “That’s not good kid,it looks like your shoulder is out of socket,we’ll get you to the ER,get you taken care of,I’ll call your mom when we get there alright”he says calmly as I nod too tired to say anything. 

I let them guide me outside at this point,it’s raining so we head to Hops car quickly,he lifts me inside,mindful of my shoulder. I end up in the middle seat between him and Steve,I get buckled in,then it’s time. We take off,and I find myself resting my head against his shoulder,exhausted from everything that’s happened so far tonight. Before I know it we’re at the ER,and he parks near the doors for my sake. “We’re here little Byers,I’m going to carry you this time if it’s alright”he murmurs softly,knowing that I probably don’t have the energy to walk inside right now. “OK,it hurts”I murmur feeling the pain for the first time,which means the adrenaline has worn off. “I know kid,it’ll be better soon I promise”he says as I let him lift me,mindful of my arm. We head inside,and straight to the nurses station,where Hop explains what’s going on with me. At this point a nurse comes around to us,and places a hand on my arm lightly. “Hey there,I’m Nurse Sofia,we’re going to take good care of you tonight Will honey,can you tell me what hurts”she asks quietly as I flinch in pain. 

“Just my shoulder,my jerk of a dad came around me tonight,and roughed me up,he grabbed my arm really hard and I tried to get out of his grip and I felt something pop”I murmur,feeling hot tears stain my cheeks for the first time since this all started,it’s finally just hit me. “Shh I know honey,let’s get you back to a room alright,get you checked out”she says as I nod in understanding. We head back,Hop stays behind to make some phone calls and deal with paperwork.  
We get into an exam room,and he places me on the exam table,I resist at first,not wanting to lose the contact but he reassures me. “I’m right here kid,I’m not going anywhere”he says gently as I let go reluctantly. I let the nurse get my vitals,and look me over,feeling my shoulder mainly. “Well we’ll need to get a doc in here sooner rather than later,it’s definitely dislocated and needs to be reduced,in the mean time while we’re waiting I’m going to start an iv alright,give you some pain meds to make you more comfortable sweetie,how are you with needles”she asks as I see her get her supplies around. “Not great,they’re not my favorite”I say in a voice that sounds smaller than my 13 years,I’m scared as I should be. “I get that honey,I’m going to have Steve hold you and we’ll get this over with”she says as she motions him over to me. He holds me,whispering comforting words in my ear as I feel a cool sensation on my arm,then a burning pinch and it’s over just like that. Then she leaves to find a doctor,leaving just us for the moment in the quiet of the late night. He sits beside me,letting me rest against him. “Get some rest little Byers,I’ll be here,I’ll wake you when the doctor comes”he says gently,knowing I’m fighting to stay awake. Before I know it I’m out like a light,last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,and how Mom will react to everything that happened tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Steve and I relax. They just finished getting my shoulder back in not too long ago,and I’m starting to come out of being sedated. I’ve been aware,but I haven’t been able to feel anything,they gave me something to make me numb as well. That was the worst part,I cried when that happened,it burned and hurt worse than the actual injury. He held me during that part,then they gave me the sedative. “Easy kid,it’s just me,how are you feeling”he asks gently as I realize for the first time that my arm is in a sling,to help keep it still,it’s sort of uncomfortable,but tolerable. “I’ve been better,sleepy and nauseous”I murmur,wincing as I feel that familiar rumbling sensation,I’m going to puke whether I want to or not. “I know kid,do you think your going to hurl Will”he asks looking into my eyes for confirmation. “I I think so Steve”I murmur as I see him reach for the bedpan on the tray beside us.

I let him help me sit up,and it happens,I puke into the bed pan,it sucks. I let him rub my back and before I know it I’m done. He sets it aside,then pours me a little bit of water into a glass. I drink It slowly,then he helps me lay back down against him for the moment. “We’ll be able to get out of here soon kid,the doctor will check in with us shortly,then discharge us,you’ll go home with me tonight,your Mom will be back tomorrow”he says carding a cool hand through my hair. “OK Steve”I say quietly as I find myself getting sleepy again. I fall asleep for awhile,then he ‘s waking me again because the doctor is here. The doctor checks me out,determines I’m alright to go home for the night,and discharges me,giving him a prescription for me,something for the pain I’m sure.

“Let’s get you home little Byers,it’s late and I know you’re tired”he says as I let him help me stand on wobbly feet,I’m unsteady because of all of the medication,and the fact that I’m tired.. “What time is it”I ask tiredly,I know it has to be well after midnight. “It’s about 130 bud,don’t worry about keeping me up,I don’t mind”he says rubbing my back gently. I let him guide me to the car,he went back and got it while they were getting my shoulder back in. He helps me get settled in the front seat,buckling me in,then we head out. I doze off for a little bit,head against the cool window,and before I know it we’re back at his house. I feel him undo the seatbelt,then he picks me up gently,swinging a duffel bag onto his other shoulder,I’m sure it has clothes in it for me. We get inside,and we go straight to his bedroom,which is upstairs. He sets me on his bed,then he turns on the lamp so we can see better. 

“Let’s get you into something more comfortable,then you can sleep,I promise”he says gently as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let him undress me,mindful of my arm,then he gets me into a t shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Then he tucks me in under the covers,getting me comfortable on my side. “Get some sleep bud,I’m going to go get a shower,then I’ll be back”he says carding a hand through my hair lightly. I let him leave,and before I know it I’m out,tired from the evening’s events,and feeling safe with him.


End file.
